castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
News Archive/10 28 10
= Straight from Castle Age = Vincent the Vampire October 28, 2010 by Vulcan Lord of the Vampires, Vincent, has invaded the night! Engage him with your guildmates in a guild monster battle! = Random Information = * Golden Eggs are no longer available to give as gifts. The Man, The Vampire * Vincent is a monster. He is the first Guild Monster and can only be fought by guild members. There are 2 Vincent fights at this time: a regular Vincent fight and an Alpha Vincent fight. * For summoning: we don't need any item to summon him. There is a progress bar for each fight. Every click on the summon button will cost you 20 energy. It needs a certain amount of clicks to fulfill the bar so that you can fight him. * The monster fight is set up like a Guild Battle. Vincent has his own Guild filling up the North, East, West, and South gates. * We do not have to spend any stamina to join the battle. We don't use tokens but stamina to attack him. Each attack costs you 5 / 10 / 20 / 50 stamina, depends on your choice of attack and your stamina, like normal battle with other monsters. * Your health is 10 times normal. If you normally have 100 health, you will have 1,000 health for the Guild Monster fight. * Vincent appears as the first fighter in the North tower. For regular Vincent, he is a level 100 Rouge with ???/??? HP and his his army is mostly made up of people level 40-65. For Alpha Vincent, he is a level 500 rogue, with ???/??? HP, and his army is mostly made up of people level 140-150. * You do not pick your class at the beginning of the monster fight. You class will be whatever you have it set as for Guild Battles. * You can lay siege against Vincent (you can build siege weapons against him. You do not need to be in someone's guild to help build a siege weapon). * Only Deianira's ability works on this monster. Orc King, Barbarus, Kaiser, Lotus...'s ability does not have any effect. * Vincent has loot. Regular Vincent has Rare and Epic loot. Only Alpha Vincent has Legendary loot. ** Rare *** Crimson Cloak (New Armor) *** Skeleton Knight (New Soldier) *** Greater Werewolf (New Soldier) *** Mark of the Empire *** Zenarean Bow *** Arcanist *** Hellkite Minion ** Epic *** Exsanguinator (32-22) *** Bloodlord Plate (26-14) *** Swarm of Darkness (20-16) *** Gladiator *** Orc Champion ** Legendary *** Vincents Soul ( Amulet) *** Bloodwell Pendant (28-28) *** Volcanic Ruby *** Volcanic Topaz *** Volcanic Sapphire *** Volcanic Emerald *** Flame Invoker * You have 168 hours to win the Guild Battle. * Vincent's Guild does not attack you on their own. * Vincent is a general. At level 1 his attack is 22 and his defense is 16. Alchemy * New Alchemy Recipe: Create Vincent to Join your Army! ** Makes Vincent one of your Heroes ** Requires: *** Vincents Soul *** Exsanguinator *** Bloodlord Plate *** Bloodwell Pendant *** Crimson Cloak *** Swarm of Darkness * New Alchemy Recipe: Create Zarevok Plate ** Requires: *** 2 Gargoyle Statues *** 2 Bull Totems *** 2 Rhino Horns ** Makes a Zarevok Plate (4/9, + 3 defense when Zarevok is Equipped) ** Alchemical Components available from the new gift: Mystery Plate Gift War Ranks Just noticed new War Ranks (I think it came with the Guild Monster Update) *Rank 13 - Lieutenant Warchief Reward: Skill point *Rank 14 - Warchief Reward: Skill point *Rank 15 - High Warchief Reward: Orc Chieftain References * Despite Vincent the Frugal's extreme popularity, this update is not an homage to him * Vincent the Vampire may be a reference to Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy 7, who you find in a coffin, which is a place you often find vampires. * Vincent the Vampire may be a reference to Vincent Price, a great horror film actor. Category:News Archive